Père et fils
by JessSwann
Summary: Dix ans après le départ de Will, celui ci revient pour une journée. Et rencontre son fils.


**Disclaimers : Tout est à disney**

_Coucou, cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "étranger" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp. Et bah comme d'hab j'ai choisi la facilité… Le Will /Elizabeth. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?_

**Père et fils**

_**Père,**_

William Turner, les yeux remplis d'espoir, regarda la falaise au sommet de laquelle sa femme l'attendait. Du haut du mat sur lequel il était monté pour mieux voir, pour LA voir plus longtemps, il sourit à la vue de sa silhouette toujours aussi fine qui oscillait dans le vent. Trop heureux pour prêter attention aux détails, Will négligea la forme plus petite qui attendait aux côtés de sa femme.

Mi riant, mi pleurant, Will se précipita hors de sa chaloupe et commença à courir. Droit vers elle. Son Elizabeth. Sa douce et courageuse Elizabeth. Ses mains se refermèrent autour de la taille de la jeune femme, ses lèvres épousèrent sa bouche et Will songea avec délices qu'il était enfin revenu.

Entre ses bras, Elizabeth s'abandonna et savoura le baiser qui portait le bonheur des retrouvailles après la trop longue séparation forcée. Puis, une voix ténue s'éleva et Will sentit Elizabeth s'écarter de lui. Alors seulement, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant remarqua l'enfant.

« C'est lui maman ? » demanda le garçonnet.

Un sourire tendre que Will ne lui avait jamais connu illumina les traits d'Elizabeth et elle répondit.

« Oui Liam, voici ton père. »

A cet instant, William ne réalisa pas. Sous le choc, il se contenta de fixer l'enfant. Ses yeux étaient comme deux billes sombres. Les yeux d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Will, je te présente ton fils. Il s'appelle Liam. »

William regarda l'enfant, indécis, entre le plaisir de se découvrir un fils et la déception de voir ses retrouvailles avec Elizabeth partagées avec un autre.

« Liam ?

- Oui. Répondit le garçon.

- Il avait tellement hâte de te connaitre. » Murmura Elizabeth en couvant son enfant d'un regard protecteur.

Will sourit tandis que la main d'Elizabeth relâchait la sienne et que son corps s'écartait de son désir d'homme qu'il contenait depuis dix ans.

« Vas y Liam…. C'est ton père » L'encouragea la jeune femme.

Heureux de se découvrir père, Will retint son envie d'époux. Son bras se referma autour des épaules d'Elizabeth tandis que le feu roulant des questions de Liam commençait. Elizabeth rit de la mine perdue de Will et précisa.

« Je crois que Liam est un peu trop curieux.

- Non c'est normal… Répondit mollement Will. Après tout je ne suis qu'un étranger pour lui.

- Ne dis pas ça, » souffla Elizabeth à voix basse.

Cette fois Will ne répondit pas. La tristesse du regard de sa femme ne lui avait pas échappée lorsqu'il avait parlé de son éloignement. Il était inutile de dire ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux : une journée ne suffirait pas à combler dix années d'absence.

_**Fils,**_

Lorsque l'éclair vert avait lui à l'horizon, le cœur du jeune Liam s'était gonflé autant d'impatience que d'angoisse. Son père allait-il vraiment l'aimer ? Et comment était-il ? Est-ce qu'ils se ressemblaient ? Sa maman disait que oui, mais peut être que c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

Angoissé par toutes ces questions auxquelles il aurait bientôt des réponses, Liam suivit sa mère le long du chemin escarpé qui menait à la plage. Là, il vit un homme jeune, aux cheveux châtains et au bandana bleu se précipiter vers sa mère et la serrer dans ses bras. Pendant d'atroces secondes, Liam se sentit exclu. Comme si une partie de la vie de sa mère dont il pensait tout savoir lui était inconnue. Là, entre ses parents réunis, il était comme un étranger, un indésirable… Encore plus inquiet par cette évidence, Liam agrippa la jupe de sa mère et chercha dans son regard le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

« C'est lui maman ? »

Sa mère lui sourit de son sourire des grandes occasions et répondit.

« Oui, Liam, voici ton père. »

Liam hoqueta, intimidé par l'homme à la haute stature qui le dévisageait. Comme de très loin il entendit la voix de sa mère.

« Will, je te présente ton fils, il s'appelle Liam. »

La main de sa mère pressa doucement son épaule et Liam laissa libre court au flot de questions qu'il se posait depuis son enfance. Avide de connaissance, Liam bombarda de paroles son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la mine perdue de ce dernier. Alors, Liam comprit qu'une journée ne suffirait jamais à combler dix ans d'absence.

()()

D'une certaine manière, père et fils seraient toujours des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Sans doute parce que le destin ne leur laisserait jamais vraiment le temps de se connaitre.


End file.
